Saving Me
by xXdemolitionloverXx
Summary: Frank meets Gerard. One shot! Some language/ implied sexuality. Rated T just in case


Gerard POV

He was staring at me. I could feel his eyes as I walked into the room. Of couse, EVERYONE was staring at me, but I could feel the heat eminating from his gaze. I stared into his soft brown eyes from across the room as the teacher introduced me to the class.

"Everyone, this is Gerard Way. Today's his first day. All of you need to welcome him with open arms, got it?" she shot a warning look at a small group of boys who looked like trouble. She motioned to a seat next to the cute boy who was staring at me. I walked over and quickly took my seat, leaning back in my chair and closing my eyes. I'd stay here a month, maybe more. Then I'd get kicked out.

Just like always.

Frank POV

I was hypnotized by the movement of this new boy. The confidence in his stride. The way his greasy, jet-black hair fell over his hazel eyes. The way he instantly seemed to fall asleep, like he didn't care what Mrs. Harrison said. Which, in reality, no one did. But this new boy... he dared to defy Hairy Harrison. That boy had nerve. But he'd learn soon enough that nobody crossed Harrison.

I reeled around as a paper landed in my lap. Jason and his gang were smiling evilly as I uncrumpled the paper. The words EMO FAG glared up at me, taunting me. I crumpled the paper up and stuck it in my desk, shooting them the finger and turning around quickly. I noticed Gerard's eye was open and he was watching me carefully. I just raised my hands in defeat. Within seconds, another paper ricocheted off my desk. But this time it landed in Gerard's lap. He slowly opened the paper. EMO FAG'S NEW BOYFRIEND was written sloppily in black Sharpie. I blushed bright red as he glared at me, and then them. When he looked back to me, he was smiling. Not with his mouth, but with his eyes. He looked mischevous. I shot him a quizzical look, and in reply, he gently placed an arm around my shoulder. My eyes widened in surprise, and he whispered, "just go with it," into my ear softly. _No problem,_ I thought. I leaned into him, breathing in his scent. He smelled like wood and motor oil and gasoline and sweat. He laid his head against mine, his long black hair falling into my face.

"What's your name, babe?" he whispered. His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"F-Frank... Frank Iero" I whispered back. He smiled.

"Well, Frank. Look's like I'm your new boyfriend. D'you think your girlfriend will care?" He was messing with me. He had to be. I had barely even met him...

"I... I don't have a girlfriend..." I stuttered lamely.

"You've gotta be kidding me... sexy boy like you, and no girlfriend?" His voice was silky, seductive.

"Well... it would be kinda... kinda weird for... a gay boy... to have a girlfriend... don't you think?" I stammered. He just smiled.

"You play the gay game too, huh? Well, good for you. Or good for me, I'd say." Just then the bell rang. Papers shuffled, chairs scraped, people chattered.I got up and began shoveling my crap into the duct-taped peice of fabric that used to be a backpack. Gerard and I lingered until the last person went out. He handed me a small scrap of paper. His phone number. "Lunch?" he said, a confident look in his eyes. I just stared at him, opening and closing my mouth stupidly. Finally, I nodded.

"Meet me behind the cafeteria. I eat lunch there every day..." I said quietly. He nodded and walked out.

"Bye Frankie" he called over his shoulder, leaving me confused in his his wake.

Gerard POV

My heart raced as I walked to my next class. Did I really just do that? Yeah, I guess I did.

I sat through all of 5th period, nervously staring at the clock. It ticked slowly, making me want to scream in frustration. I couldn't stop moving. Twitching, fidgeting, crossing and uncrossing my legs. Finally, I couldn't take it any more. I pulled out my phone, sent a text to my brother to meet me in to bathroom, and raised my hand and asked to be excused. The teacher just squinted at me through his glasses and let me go. I nearly ran to the bathroom. I pulled open the door and was greeted by my scrawny, bespectacled, brown-haired little brother. I closed the door behind me and wrapped him in a hug.

"Hey, uh, Mikey, um..." I started. He wasn't gonna like that I was ditching him on our first day. I'd never done that.

"What's wrong, Gee?" He looked suspicious.

"I'm uh... I can't sit with you at lunch today..." I looked at the ground. He stared at me, a hurt look in his eyes.

"But... you always sit with me our first day! Remember! That was our deal! I would be a good little boy, behave even when I had to leave ALL my friends every six months because YOU can't behave! But you always sit with me at lunch until I get some friends so I won't be a COMPLETE loser!" He broke down into tears. I felt like crap as I remembered the promise I'd made him last year, when he'd started to rebel after I'd gotten kicked out of his favorite school and we had to move again. I hugged him close and he sobbed into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mikey." I whispered into his ear. He just glared at me.

"Why can't you sit with me?"

"Because I'm... ya see, this... this guy..." I stuttered. Mikey's anger quickly dissapeared.

"Oooooooo... is he cute?" his eyes were wide. I smiled.

"Very." I replied.

"Well..." Mikey sighed. "I guess... I can sit by myself... this ONE time..."

"You wanna come with me?" His eyes grew even wider and he nodded. I hoped Frank wouldn't mind. Suddenly, the lunch bell rang. "C'mon Mikes," I sighed. "Let's go meet Frankie."

Frank POV

I sat nervously behind the cafeteria. There was no way that Gerard was coming. He was probably just messing with my head. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall. Another lonely day of lunch. Oh well. It was better than getting the crap beaten out of me.

"He said to meet him back here, Mikey" I recognised Gerard's voice and my eyes snapped open.

"Whats his name?" a squeaky voice asked. Who...? Suddenly, Gerard appeared before me, with another boy. Probably a freshman. He was skinny, and he had glasses and stringy brown hair.

"Frank, this is my brother, Mikey." Gerard introduced us. My mood instantly turned sour. I though it was just gonna be me and Gerard! "Mikey, this is Frank." I showed my teeth and waved. Gerard sat down beside me, leaning close. "He's a little... clingy," he whispered in my ear."I promised him that as long as he behaved at every school we went to, I would sit next to him on our first day." I nodded, my mood a little better. It seemed like Gerard wanted to be alone too.

"Ummm... I uh... I have to go to the bathroom..." Mikey announced suddenly. He got up and walked away. Gerard and I looked at eachother, and he shrugged.

"Mikey hates being a third wheel." he muttered. "I'm sorry, I just... he's a little... fragile, ya know?"

"Yeah. It's fine." Suddenly, I felt as though there was too much space between us. I stared at his lips. They looked so soft and warm... I realized that Gerard caught me staring. I blushed.

"If you want to get anywhere in life, ya just gotta go for it and hope for the best." he said. I looked at him, puzzled. He smiled a little and leaned forward, crushing his lips against mine. It was amazing. I kissed him back, softly at first, until he pushed forward and kissed me with tooth-chipping force. I felt his tounge on my lip, begging for entrance, which I gladly granted. His hands found an opening in my shirt, and I could feel his cold fingers on my stomach. I shivered, feeling him smirk against my lips.

Suddenly he pulled away, breathing hard. He stared at me for a few moments, and then stood up. I lay on the ground, panting, and he extended his hand to me. I took it and stood up.

"So, whatcha doin after school, Frankie?" he asked, grinning.

"Uh... b-band practice." I stuttered. He smiled wider.

"You have a band? Or is it the schools?"

" It's mine... well, sorta... it's not even really a band... it's just me, and my buddy Ray, and his friend Bob. They're seniors, and I'm only in the band because they needded a place to practice..." I realized I was rambling. I blushed. "Do you think I could tag along?" he practically begged. The look on his face was so damn cute, I nodded. I hoped Ray and Bob wouldn't mind...

Gerard POV

I sat on the back of the bus, beside Frank. He had his headphones on, and seemed to be ignoring me. It seemed quite rude, and I was annoyed.

Mikey sat in the front, next to some pretty brunette girl. That kid, he was so sweet girls just couldn't get enough of him. Good thing he was bi. But, I kept a close eye on him. Wouldn't want to have a replay of the Chris fiasco.

My thoughts were interupted by Frank singing softly. He had an amazing voice, and I found myself leaning closer to hear him over the noise of the other students.

"Hey, wait, I got a new complaint...Forever in debt to your priceless advice..." Oh my god...

I started singing along too. I loved that song. Nirvana was my favorite band, like, ever. Wow. Suddenly, I realized I was singing at the top of my lungs and everyone was staring at me. Frank's eyes were wide, and he had his headphones out. Everyone else was staring at me...

Everyone but Frank started laughing uncontrollably. I looked down, blushing. Great, now everyone had heard my suckish singing. Dammit.

I felt Frank push me out of the seat as the bus came to a stop. "Off. My stop. c'mon" He whispered in my ear. I made my way to the front of the bus, grabbing Mikey from the clutches of the brunette.

Frank cautiously brushed his hand against mine as we made our way towards his house. I took his hand, lacing my fingers through his. He smiled and gave my hand a little squeeze. I squeezed back. His hand was warm and soft, just like his lips. I felt my heart flutter.

We arrived at his house and he quickly dropped my hand to open his front door before grabbing it again. He dragged us up to his room, and Mikey's eyes grew wide as he spotted a cherry-red Fender bass.

"Holy crap Frank!" he exclaimed, running over to the beautiful instrument. He knelt beside it and admired it, the look on his face resembling that of a man in love. Love at first sight.

Frank chuckled. "You play?" he asked. Mikey nodded frantically. He looked as if he was dying to get his hands on it "Go ahead. Amp's over there. Show me what you got." Mikeys eyes grew, surprisingly, wider. He gently picked up the bass and put the strap over his head, his fingers moving quickly over the strings. He plugged it in and flicked on the apm. He played a few simple bass lines, and then he played the one that he had made up. I knew it in my sleep. He played it contantly.

"You're really good, Mikes," Frank said, smiling. "Did you write that last one?" Mikey nodded, no emotion on his face. That's my Mikey. So dramatic and expressional and emotional, but when he had a bass in his hands, he had a good pokerface. Frank smiled. "Hold on... play it again, I got something... " Mikey nodded again and played his tune. Frank opened his closet and pulled out a white guitar with stickers across thte bottom that spelled out PANSY. He plugged it into another amp behind the first one and switched it on. He began to play a tune, and I'll admit, it sounded amazing. I even started humming along. And then I remembered the song I wrote... Would fit perfectly with the tune they were playing...

I decided I would try to sing it.

"The amount of pills I'm takin', counteract the booze I'm drinkin', and this vanity I'm breakin' let's me live my life like this and well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say Oh baby let me in Oh baby let me in Well I'll choose the life I've taken, never mind the friends I'm making and the beauty that I'm faking lets me live my life like this And well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say Oh baby let me in Oh baby let me in!" Suddenly, I heard clapping from the door. I stopped singing, Mikey damn near fell over, and Frank looked up. I saw a muscular blond boy with a beard, and another with insane afro-ish hair standing in Frank's doorway.

"Ray! Bob! You guys are here!" Frank squeaked. Bob smiled and Ray looked amazed. "Who are they?" the Afro demanded. Frank walked over, throwing his arm around my shoulder and pulling me towards the two, gesturing for Mikey. "Gerard, Mikey, this is Ray and Bob." I smiled pleasantly at them (well, as pleasantly as I could manage.) The Afro scowled at Mikey. "Ray's the guitarist." he gestured to Afro. "And Bob plays drums." He ponted at the bearded blonde.

"Who are they?" Ray asked again. Frank looked at the floor.

"M-my friends..." he said.

"Well... that boy can sing," Ray scowled at me. I then realized he was trying to smile. I grinned at him.

"Yeah, and the other is a killer bassist" added Bob. Mikeys face lit up. I couldn't help but smile.

"So... you guys..." Frank began. We all looked at him. "We need a bassist, ya know..."

"That's true..." Ray said, smile/scowling at Mikey.

"Really?" Mikey squeaked. He looked like it was Christmas morning. Frank nodded. He turned to me and looked into my eyes.

"And... Gerard... you're an amazing singer..." my eyes grew wide.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes!" Ray, Frankie, Mikey, and Bob all cried in unison. I blushed.

"Well..." I began.

Ray cut me off. "Looks like we have a band."

FRANK POV

After Ray and Bob left, my mom left to. She tended to stay away from me, if possible. Which I was fine with, since I preffered independence.

"Hey Frankie, d'ya think your mom will let me crash here tonight?" Gerard asked. I shrugged.

"She wont care. Is Mikey staying?" I asked, trying to keep the edge out of my voice. I liked the kid, but, I kinda wanted some alone time with Gerard...

Gerard smiled, as if he had read my mind. "Nope. Mom said I could stay but Mikey had to go home. Give me 'alone time' with my friends." He giggled. "Mikey actually just left. Wouln't you know, we live like a block and a half down the road."

I sighed happily and pulled him towards my room. "C'mon, Gerard, lets go watch a movie." He followed me.

"Call me Gee, ok?" he asked. I nodded.

"Ok, Gee." He smiled as we got to my room. I quickly put the bass back on its stand and stuck Pansy back in the closet. My beautiful guitar. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats. "You need pajamas?" I asked.

"Yeah" Gee answered. I tossed him my green sweats and changed into the ones I was holding, turning towards the wall. I slipped on an oversized Mistfits t-shirt and turned back around to see a half-naked Gerard laying on my bed, posing sexily. I burst out laughing and sat on the bed next to him. He was so damn sexy...

I turned on "A Nightmare Before Christmas" and Gee and I snuggled under my blankets. His arms were wrapped around my waist, and his head was on my chest. About halfway through the movie, I noticed him staring at me. I looked into his eyes, and suddenly felt his lips on mine.I nibbled his bottom lip as he slid his tounge against mine. His hands pulled at my shirt, which was quickly removed. His fingers explored my torso. I grabbed his lower back and pulled him on top of me, pressing my bare chest against his. He was so damn warm...

His fingers slipped into the waistband of my sweats and I shivered. His mouth moved away from mine, down my jawline, to my neck, and he started to suck on my pulse point. I moaned softly. He slipped my sweats down just a little and begin stroking the skin just below my bellybutton. He gently nipped at my neck and my breath came in short, choppy gasps.

"Gee..." I whimpered. He bit a little harder and I gasped. "G-gee..." He pulled my pants down a little more, stopping when the waistline barely covered my growing bulge.

"Gerard!" I whined breathlessly. He looked into my eyes and smirked evilly.

"What's wrong, Frankie?" I giggled.

"N-nothing, Gee." Suddenly he yanked my sweats back up and kissed up my neck back to my mouth, his mouth slanting over mine and his tounge exploring my teeth. I whimpered.

"Not tonight, babe." he breathed in my ear. "Maybe next time..."

I snuggled against him and kissed him softly, and as the last credits to the movie rolled off the screen, we closed our eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
